Ballora
:For info on Ballora's Mini counterpart click here Ballora is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She resembles a ballerina. Appearance Ballora is a humanoid ballerina Animatronic, and has a curved body and light colored skin. She has large eyelashes, purple hair and very sharp teeth. Like the Toy Animatronics, she also has blushed cheeks. She wears a purple leotard, bluish pink tutu, and blue-purple ballet slippers. She has always had her eyes closed, except in her jumpscare. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Ballora's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to resemble what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. In Night 5, her endoskeleton was removed from her suit, leaving her body badly damaged and left a tangle of wires. She later combines with Ennard to form his upper body, evident by Ennard's purple eyes which match Ballora's. Role in Sister Location Ballora is located in the "Ballora Gallery", along with her Minireenas. She is hired for birthday parties to "encourage kids to get fit and enjoy pizza". She can attack the player in Night 2, when the player must crawl through Ballora Gallery, and Night 5, where the player is working on Circus Baby, and where the player must get to the "scoop room". In Night 4, she is seen getting scooped while the player is stuck in a springlock suit.'' Dialogue -''Why do you hide inside your walls, when there is music in my halls? -'' All I see is an empty room. No more joy, an empty tomb. '' -''It's so good to sing all day, to dance, to spin, to fly away. '' -''Is someone there? Is it time for the show? '' -''I can hear someone creeping through my room. Perhaps not.'' -Ballora Voice Actor Job Description This is a voice for a character in an upcoming horror game. This character is one of the main antagonists. She is a dancer who roams the halls. She speaks her lines in a singing voice, but with something unsettling about it. Feel free to be creative in your readings. I'm looking for something that sounds happy and musical, with just a little something to raise the hair on the back of your neck. Something just isn't quite right about her. Gallery FB IMG 1463874609103.jpg|Ballora in the trailer Fnaf5teaser7.PNG|Ballora with her Band members Ballora_Full_body.gif|Ballora's full body Ballora.PNG|Ballora (Along with the Minireenas) In the Extras Menu. blueprint.png|Ballora's blueprint Trivia *Circus Baby, Ballora, Bidybabs, Ennard, Minireenas, Puppet, BB, and JJ are the most humanoid Animatronic's in the whole FNaF series. *Circus Baby, Ballora, BidyBab, and Funtime Freddy are the only animatronics with voice actors. *Since her eyes are always closed, Ballora is not able to see the player- therefore she solely relies on her hearing to locate them. However during her jump-scare her face plates open to reveal her purple eyes. *While crawling through the Ballora gallery, she plays music- the volume of this music determines how near she is to the player. *Unlike many believe, Ballora is not present during Night 5, it is just an elaborate ruse by Ennard to get the Player inside the "Scooping Room". This is further proven by the fact that Ennard's Exoskeleton kills the Player if he/she fails to perform the tasks given. *Ballora seems to be the most aggressive out of the bunch. (even more so than Foxy) *Ballora makes an attempt on your life a total of 4 times in 3 different scenarios. *As the blueprints show, Ballora was specifically designed to assist in the murder of children, by luring and distracting wittnesses. Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:Human Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Sister Location